


mistletoe kisses

by nygmobs



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Probably ooc, This is Bad, but literally wrote it while crying and upset, eddie decorates their house, no beta we die like men, their first Christmas together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: edward decorates his and harveys house
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	mistletoe kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i love they 💕

eddie had just finished decorating his and harvey's place for christmas, something he never got to do, at least with someone else.

edward put his hands on his hips and huffed as he smiles to himself at his work he's done. 

their place was now decked out from bottom to top in christmas decorations and he even got a small tree that's sitting in the corner of the room.

he sits down on the sofa tired from all of the decorating and moving around, now all he has to do is wait on harvey to vet back home from his 'business meeting' to show him what he did.

he doesn't know how harvey is going to react, he just hopes it's good and likes it as much as he does.

—

it was a little over an hour or two later when harvey had got back. edward was laying down on the sofa asleep while the tv had on some old movie that played quietly.

harvey smiled at the smaller man sleeping on the couch, he went over to him and gently shook the smaller.

“eddie, we're back,” he said gently.

edward let out a groan as he cracked open his eyes.

“ugh. what?” he groaned out still half asleep.

he opened his eyes fully letting them adjust to the light in the room, then he looked over to harvey and let out a small smile.

“oh,” he said softly “hi harv-o when'd ya get back?”

harvey shrugged “not too long ago we guess”

edward let a small hum “was the 'business meeting' good?” 

“went well,” harvey said as he helps the other man up to his feet

“mh that's good”

“what'd ya do with the place?” harvey asked motioning using the hand that wasn't holding onto ed.

“decorated for christmas” 

“christmas? it's still a couple of days till the beginning of december though?”

“yeah i know, but still i think it looks nice, do you not like it?” edward asked frowning.

“no-no eddie we love it, it's nice, nicer then any christmas party we've ever been to”

“really?” eddie asks his eyes wide and a big smile on his face.

harvey let out a soft chuckle as he nods “yeah really, you decorate nice”

edwards smile grows wider as he brings the taller man into an embrace “thanks harv-o.. you have no idea how much that means to me”

harvey hugs the man closer to him “we have an idea, but yeah anything kid”

ed squeezes the man one last time before letting go, he looks up to harvey smile still present on his face.

harvey leans down and fills the gap between them as his lips meet edwards. ed's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed the taller man back.

harvey licked the others bottom lip asking permission, edward obliged and opened his mouth just enough so harvey can dart his tongue. 

their tongues danced in each others mouth tasting each other. harvey broke the kiss so they can catch their breaths and edward groaned at the lost and pouted.

harvey took ed's chin in his scarred hand, “why ya poutin' kid?”

“you stopped kissing me”

“we needed to breathe edward”

“sure okay” he smiles lightly at the other man and looks up, as he started giggling softly.

“what's so funny?”

edward pointed to the ceiling where a little weed with a bow hung. 

“a mistletoe?”

edward nodded “yes a mistletoe, you just kissed me under the mistletoe” he beamed

“where did that even come from?”

“its been there”

“you wanted us to kiss you under it didn't you?” harvey asked the smaller man.

“perhaps i did”

harvey bent down and kissed edward once more, he pulled away and laid his forehead against eddie's.

“you're a dork” harvey tells him softly 

“i'm your dork though”

“that you are” harvey pecked his lips again.

“i love you, eddie”

“i love you too, harv-o”


End file.
